Le Dernier des Maraudeurs
by pookie-pookie
Summary: Court One-shot, anciennement second chapitre de Temps de Guerre.- Il était le seul encore vivant, et son esprit lui criait que ça ne durerait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir.


_Les personnages etc. ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec._

_Voilà un nouvel OS, axé autour d'un de mes personnages préférés : Remus. Il est un peu court, il faut dire que je l'ai écrit vite car en le commençant ce matin je me suis aperçu que nous étions le 10 mars, date de l'anniversaire de notre professeur de DCFM préféré ! Délai tenu, il est 23h34 quand j'écris ces quelques mots !  
><em>

_Edit ; La date n'est évidemment plus la bonne dans cette réédition.  
>Edit, second du nom : On m'a fait remarqué (à raison !) que Remus n'était pas sensé être au courant pour les Horcruxes... Et bien disons qu'il a deviné parce qu'il est très très intelligent ? Ou que c'est la magie de Disney ? 0:-) Plus sérieusement je m'excuse pour cette erreur .<br>Edit (le retour de la vengeance)__ : Merci à** Elenne** pour la correction :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Dernier des Maraudeurs<strong>

« Remus, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir... Quand ils sont passés à la Chaumière aux Coquillages Ron m'a dit... Pettigrow est mort. »

Les paroles de Bill, Remus les tournait et retournait dans sa tête, incapable de mettre un mot exact sur ce qu'il ressentait. De la tristesse, évidemment. Peter avait été son ami pendant toute leur jeunesse. Ils avaient partagé des milliers de choses, des repas aux fous rires. Cela restait important même si, bien sûr, cela s'était passé avant sa trahison. Ce qui amenait à un deuxième sentiment, dont le lycanthrope avait terriblement honte. Un profond sentiment de revanche. Après tout, n'avait-il pas eu que ce qu'il méritait ? Non, c'était injuste de penser ainsi. Il avait juste agi par peur. Un troisième sentiment vint enfin. Un sentiment sans nom. Celui qui venait lorsqu'il pensait à ses amis de jeunesse. James, Sirius, et maintenant Peter. Il ne restait plus que lui.

« Ah. » se contenta-t-il de répondre après le silence qu'avait nécessité ces réflexions. Il alla ensuite, un peu troublé, se poser sur un tabouret, face à la cheminée qui ornait le salon de son hôte.

Il constata un fait curieux, quoiqu'un peu effrayant, en repassant dans sa mémoire les événements de ces dernières années. L'existence des Maraudeurs et le règne de Voldemort étaient toujours allés de pair. Ils avaient commencé ensemble, d'abord. Alors que le mage noir gagnait en popularité dans le monde sorcier, eux faisaient de même à l'échelle de Poudlard. Puis on avait pensé ne plus en entendre parler, de l'un comme de l'autre. Voldemort avait été vaincu, quelques minutes après la mort de James, quelques heures avant la disparition de Peter et l'envoi de Sirius à Azkaban. 10 ans s'étaient écoulés, puis ils étaient réapparus. Voldemort d'abord, sous les traits du professeur Quirrell, ensuite les Maraudeurs - sauf James, cela va de soi - se retrouvant à la Cabane Hurlante après l'évasion de Sirius. Le jour où la vérité avait été rétablie. Enfin, ce ne fut qu'une suite de pertes. La perte de son meilleur alibi - après tout si l'on en croyait le Ministère, il était mort; qui commet des crimes une fois mort? - pour le mage noir, la perte de Patmol pour ceux qui furent un temps les idoles de Poudlard. Et alors que les horcruxes étaient détruits, un à un, emportant avec eux des morceaux de l'âme de « Vous-savez-qui », Peter, l'âme même des Maraudeurs disparaissait. L'âme, oui. Sans lui, que restait-il ? Un groupe d'ami, au singulier ? Une trahison sans traître ?

Remus en venait à se dire qu'alors, la fin de l'un signifierait la fin de l'autre. Et cela l'attristait de penser qu'il ne verrait sans doute jamais la chute de Lord Voldemort.  
>Cette réflexion amena une autre question dans son esprit. De quoi étaient nés les Maraudeurs ? Peut-être du besoin d'oublier cette guerre, dont tout le monde disait qu'elle allait arriver dans peu de temps. Ou peut-être plutôt de la peur de mourir à cause de celle-ci, et que ce soit eux qu'on oublie. Oui, peut-être leurs inconscients savaient-ils la mort proche, les poussant à profiter le plus possible, à laisser une trace. James avait toujours été le plus ambitieux, le plus entreprenant des quatre. Pouvait-ce vraiment être un hasard ? Que Sirius l'égale presque à ce sujet aurait pu écarter cette hypothèse. Mais il fallait prendre en compte le besoin qu'il avait de s'opposer à sa famille et les années passées à Azkaban. Et alors ça coulait de source. Peter, même s'il se forçait, se rapprochait bien plus du discret Lunard. Ce qui le ramena au même point. Il avait beau se dire que c'était ridicule, s'il écoutait sa voix intérieure il n'allait pas tarder à quitter ce monde à son tour. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.<p>

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait plus mourir. Avant encore, quand il pensait deux de ses meilleurs amis morts par la faute du troisième, quand il n'était qu'un loup-garou, jugé infréquentable. A cette époque il aurait pu. Mais il y avait eu les retrouvailles avec Sirius, les aveux de Queudver, il avait rencontré Harry, qui était pour lui comme un membre sa famille.

Et, naturellement, Nymphadora. Ne serait-ce que pour elle, il ne devait - ne pouvait - pas mourir. Rien que pour ses soupirs de soulagement quand il rentre sauf d'une mission pour l'Ordre. Pour ses sourires quand c'est elle qui revient, lui qui soupire. Pour les mois qu'elle avait passés à lui répéter que peu lui importait qu'il soit « un peu à cran une fois par mois » parce que « c'est ta part de féminité ! ». Oui, pour elle et pour...

Une pression, une main à vrai dire, sur son épaule le tira de ses rêveries devenues tendres.

Il se tourna, se trouvant face à l'objet, justement, de ses pensées. Sa femme était là, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Dans ses bras dormait la meilleure raison qu'il pouvait trouver de tout faire pour vivre. Un bébé d'un mois à peine, aux cheveux... à ce moment-là ils étaient jaune canari mais sans doute changeraient-ils avant la fin de la nuit. Un bébé qui dormait profondément, blotti contre sa mère. _Son _bébé. Cette vision lui ôta toute envie de faire ce que de toute sa vie il avait toujours fait : réfléchir. Et pour une nuit, une nuit seulement, Remus Lupin fut entièrement, totalement paisible et heureux.

* * *

><p><em>Voili-voilou !<em>  
><em>(Morale : Etre un loup-garou complètement névrosé n'empêche pas de succomber à ce sentiment merveilleux qu'est l'Amûûûûûr.)<em>


End file.
